Everyone Has Secrets
by King Z 444
Summary: Spike has been keeping a secret from most everyone. Till one day while on a mission his secret is revealed to Twilight who has a secret of her own. Human Assassin/Spy story Rated M for future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Human MLP where Spike is a high school student and along with the CMC Thorax and Ember they are a highly trained squad of Assassins who work for a mysterious person. They live a double life and find it hard keeping it from there loved ones.**

The bell rang letting the students know there day was done. Spike smiled and grabbed his backpack.

Spike walked to the outside and met up with his friends. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Thorax, and Ember were all in a circle talking amongst themselves.

Spike walked up to them "hello my friends what are we talking about on this fine day".

Ember flashed him a smile "well Spike we are talking about the mission for a tonight but we should probably wait till after we get to the bunker".

A black armored limo pulled up in front of the school.

Spike looked at his friends "ride is here come on".

The six friends entered the limo and were taking by surprise when they noticed a girl inside of it already.

The girl smiled and rubbed Spike's hair "how was my baby brother's day at school".

The blushed a crimson red while the other five laughed.

Spike looked up "it was fine Twilight, but your not usually here when we get picked up".

Twilght sighed "we me and the girls had a thing come up so I decided to tell you in person that we won't be in town for the next couple of days".

Spike look at his adoptive sister "I'd ask where but let me guess government business right".

Twilight rubbed his head again "yeah sorry buddy I'd love to tell you but I can't but don't worry me, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Starlight will be back before you know it".

Spike sighed as the limo stopped. Twilight hugged Spike and kissed his forehead "the six of you play nice now".

Spike blushed as the six friends got out and the limo drove off.

Thorax looked at his friends "what do you think she and the others would think if they found out the truth about us".

Applebloom laughed "ah hay Applejack would whoop my tail for being such dangerous situations".

Spike nodded "Twilight wouldn't be to happy either but thankfully they will never find out".

Sweetie Belle started walking to the house "come on we got planing to do before we leave".

Spike and company caught up and Spike lead the way into the basement and opened a security panel and and typed in the code then took a retina scan, then the floor opened up revealing a set of stairs.

The six friends walked down the quarter mile of stairs with there only light gone with the floor closing up.

Spike reached th bottom first and flipped a switch and several sets of lights turned on.

The light revealed a large base made of concrete, there was a training facility with state of the art equipment, several high powered computers, a armory, a pool, a dining room, and sleeping quarters.

Spike took a seat at the table in the computer room "ok Thorax work your magic".

Thorax got onto the computer "ok looks like we got the intel from the boss".

"Don't ya think it's a little strange we have never talked to or even seen this boss" Applebloom spoke.

"Yeah we have been doing this for two years and we just get a bunch of encrypted emails and faxes" Scootaloo exclaimed.

Spike shrugged "hey we get paid so it doesn't really matter".

Thorax printed out the intel "ok guy and gals here it is".

Ember picked up the papers and cleared her throat "well mission is simple execute a third world dictator and if possible kill as many of his top ranking officers".

Scootaloo leaned back in her chair "ain't nothing simple in this line of work".

Thorax raised his glass of water "true that".

Spike gave a light chuckle "ok everyone gear up we leaving in fifteen minutes".

Ember approached Spike as he put on a armored vest "so boss I um would like to um".

"I know Ember you want me and you to be together" Spike cut her off.

Ember was taken aback "was it that obvious" she thought.

Before Ember could form words Spike leaned in and kissed her lips.

Ember blushed and Spike smiled "you know Ember this is the first time I've seen you blush".

Ember punched him in the arm playfully "ok let's get going Spike".

Spike started walking "oh you liked it".

The jet bursted down the ten mile long runway and flew out over the ocean activating its camo blending into the environment.

Thorax was at his computer station "ok guy and gals we have a estimated six hour flight so get comfortable".

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom got a deck of cards.

Applebloom dealt out five cards each "strip poker time girls".

Spike over heard them "you got room for one more".

Sweetie Belle pulled out a chair "of course boss".

Spike sat down and Applebloom gave him his cards.

Spike looked them over took out two "two cards".

Applebloom slide him his new cards along with Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's.

Applebloom smiled "ok gals show me what ya got".

Scootaloo flashed her cards "two pair fives over twos".

Sweetie Belle flashed her's "haha full house queens over tens".

Applebloom threw her cards down "damm three of a kind sevens".

Sweetie Belle grew a smug grin "come on boss show us your cards so I can decide who loses what".

Spike smirked "well your sure of yourself", he revealed his cards "four of a kind aces, so Sweetie Belle top off".

The game went on for another hour and in the end it was Spike winning in just his socks well the girls were bare nude.

Spike put his clothes back on "good game girls".

Applebloom gave a laugh "well you sure as hay enjoyed it" pointing to crotch.

Spike sighed "it's natural Applebloom".

Sweetie Belle laughed "hope you got a good look cause that is the closest thing to seeing my sister naked as your gonna get".

Spikee blushed madly as the Sweetie Belle began to sing "Spike and Rarity sitting in a tre G".

Applebloom and Scootaloo were laughing hard.

Spike tried and failed to hide his embarrassment as he plopped down next to Thorax.

Thorax smiled "it's nice to see that after all the shit we have done that we can still laugh".

Spike put a hand on Thorax's shoulder "me and the girls kill people Thorax you hack into the computers and security systems so we don't get shot".

Thorax smirked "I'm not much of a fighter I'll admit but you wouldn't get halfway through a mission without me".

"Well that is true now would you two get some sleep I don't want Thorax passing out while we are inside the house or compound mansion whatever you want to call it and Spike can't be all loopy while he leads us" Ember exclaimed.

Spike nodded "ok ok four five hours of sleep will do me wonders".

As the six of them huddled into there bunks built into the jet Applebloom spoke up "y'all ever wish we could tell our families what we do, I mean two years and hundreds of missions you need more than just your squad mates to talk to".

Spike who was already near sleep gave a tired moan "yeah I'd wish I could tell Twilight or Shining Armor even Cadence but we have to stay quiet about it and be the silent heros".

"Landing in T minus ten minuets" the jet automative voice announced.

Spike groaned as he threw his pillow to wake Applebloom who was a heavy sleeper.

Applebloom shot up feeling the pillow hit her body "I'm I'm jeaz Louise".

Ember looked out the window "ah nice densely packed forest twenty miles from anything, your type of place right Thorax".

Thorax nodded "yup now let's hope we don't clip a tree this time around".

The landing was smooth with a narrow lane cleared of trees made a perfect landing spot.

Spike grabbed a sniper rifle "ok girls you know the plane you are on the ground to make sure no one makes a disturbance that will cause the target to leave".

Scootaloo nodded as she pulled a orange t-shirt over her bulletproof vest "yeah yeah we know drill Mr never lets anyone else use a sniper rifle ranged assassinations".

Spike opened the plane's door "well when you get better than me you can start sniping people".

Thorax leaned out the door to throw a drone out, "phew now this is why I like my job get to sit back in the plane relax and alert you if anyone is come from my gadgets".

The group of five made there way out of the plane and made way for the compound.

Spike put a finger to his earpiece "ok Thorax tell us where to go".

Thorax's voice came into all five's ears "ok the compound is more of mansion or villa and it is twelve miles due southwest of you enjoy the walk".

Sweetie Belle sighed "can we ever get a landing spot close to the target".

Spike sighed as well "come Sweetie we got to work with what we got now let's get a move on".

Lucky for the five it was a overcast day and they were walking on lush green grass.

It took the team around two hours to make it to the Villa's walls.

Spike looked at the walls "ok girls you get inside I'm gonna find my spot".

The four girls nodded and Spike went to the wall and started to climb, the security was far heavier on the inside than on the outside.

Spike reached the top of the wall and dropped onto the other side and quickly ran into the nearest building.

Spike looked around and to his relief it was deserted.

Spike put a finger to his earpiece "checking in how is it going".

Thorax replied first "all good in the sky's nothing out of the ordinary".

Ember was next "pretty good just a bunch of people walking around waiting for the target to speak to them from the balcony".

Sweetie Belle replied for herself, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "nothin new boss get in position and take the target out I want to get home soon cause for all we know are families could be back".

Spike climbed to the roof of the building he was in and found it had the perfect angle to shoot the target "alright setting up now once the target appears he is good as dead, oh and are families are gone for a day to two days at a time so no need to worry".

Spike found the best angle for his shot and laid prone and put on his lucky dragon mask waiting for the target to appear.

"You know it isn't very nice to try kill someone else's target" a voice said from behind Spike.

Spike looked back to see two people standing behind him with head to toe black suits on and snipers in there hands, he used a deeper voice to speak "look me and my team are getting paid for this so why don't you two move along before you get hurt".

The two people giggled and one spoke "your the only one that's gonna get hurt".

Spike jumped to his feet as the person took a few steps towards him.

The person let out a little girlish laugh and put her sniper on the ground "hand to hand" was all she said.

Spike dropped his sniper as well and charged the girl and as soon as he got close he slid trying to take out her legs.

The girl jumped and gave a swift kick to Spike's ribs and then did a backflip kick to his head.

Spike grunted in pain as he swept out the girl's legs bringing her to the ground.

The girl gave several shots to Spike's midsection making him groan in pain.

Spike retaliated by giving several powerful punches to the girls face.

The girl groaned and flipped Spike over so she was on top landing several punches to his face before proceeding to start choking him.

Spike began to gasp trying to suck in any oxygen at all, but he received none.

Spike's hands reached at his pants grabbing a retractable baton opening it and hitting the girl over the head with it knocking her off him.

Spike took several deep breaths before the girl came running and kneed him in the face.

Spike growled and punched the girl in the face with his left hand while hitting her knee with the baton before beginning to choke her with one hand

The girl made a gurgling sound before reaching up to Spike's face and trying to claw his eyes.

Spike felt the girl's finger reach into the mask's eyeholes and try to dig into his eyes but he stopped strangling her and used both hands to push her off sending her backwords along with his mask.

There was a gasp from the girl's partner "Spikey Wikiey".

Spike could think of only one person who called him that "R-Rarity".

The first girl stood up and looked at Spike before taking off her masks to reveal herself as Twilight. "S-Spike what are you doing here" Twilight asked confused.

Spike was in complete shock "what are you doing here".

Rarity took a step forward "ok you two let's settle this later, in your big fight Rainbow took out the target and this place is being swept over quick let's move".

The three ran off the roof and headed towards the front entrance.

Spike tried to turn to make it back to his team but Twilight grabbed him "I don't know what is going on but you are staying my side got it".

Spike nodded grudgingly "fine but when we are safe I want to know what is going on".

Twilight nodded as she lead Spike with her "yeah me to".

The three made it to about a block from the entrance where gunfire could be heard.

Rarity sighed "guess they found us, come on let's help them".

As Spike walked forward Twilight stopped him "oh no I'm not risking you getting hurt".

Spike looked at Twilight "Twi I've been doing this for two years, you saw me on the roof you know I can help".

Twilight let out a slight growl "fine come on let's go".

Rainbow Dash was firing off her assault rifle at full blast "son of a bitch there as hundreds of them".

Applejack tossed a frag grenade and when it exploded it killed four men "yeah let's keep fire up and hope Twilight and Rarity get back soon the five of us can't hold out for much longer".

Spike put a finger to his earpiece "hey anyone there".

Ember replied "yeah Spike we are here all four of us made it out and are heading back to the plane where are you".

Spike gave a slight chuckle "you wouldn't believe me if I told you but I'm safe and I think I got a ride home so once you get to the plane you take off got it."

Ember swallowed a retort "ok will do".

Twilght turned to Spike "you have a team of your own who were you talking to".

Spike raised his gun and shot the head of a guard "I will tell you when we are safe".

Rarity sliced the throat of a guard and looked at the entrance "there's are girls now how are we gonna help".

Twilight surveyed the scene, there was at least a hundred men firing upon them "we need a powerful explosive".

Spike pulled out a large red cylinder "this is what I call a inferno grenade, it has a blast radius of forty feet with a very large fire".

Twilight took it from Spike "ok this will due" she tossed the grenade and when it hit there was a large blast of fire burning the guards alive.

Pinkie Pie looked around "wow where did Twilight get that thing".

Spike jumped down to where the guards once stood "she got it from me, hello girls".

The girls took a step back, Starlight looked at Spike "is that really you Spike what are you doing here".

Applejack nodded "yeah what in the hay are you doing all the way out here with such powerful weapons".

Twilight and Rarity jumped down and Twilight looked at them "he will explain everything once we are on the plane".

Spike nodded "yes now where is that plane".

Fluttershy opened the entrance's gate to reveal the plane "Trixe landed it a few minutes ago".

Spike sighed "eight of the people I've known the longest are secret assassins"

Rainbow Dash looked at Spike "hey squirt so are you apparently".

The eight of them opened the planes door and one by one walked inside.

Trixe spun around in her chair "see the great and powerful Trixe always gets you out, wait a minuet Spike what are you how are you what is going on".

Everyone turned to Spike as the plane took off.

Twilight spoke "well Spike care to explain what's going on".

Spike sighed as he found a seat "this is gonna be a long ride home".

 **Hey I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter please give me some feedback. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I am hoping you are enjoying the story so far so I will keep this short so here is chapter two.**

Spike took a breath "ok so it all began mid way through freshman year, I went up to one of the armored limos assuming it was the usually but when I got in there was this masked figure. I tried to get out but the doors where locked".

Pinkie gasped "what happened next".

Spike chuckled "oh Pinkie you always make me laugh, so this figure speaks in a deep automative voice and explains to me that they wanted me to gather five friends and meet in the secret bunker under my basement".

Twilight cut in "wait there is a secret bunker in our basement, we have to go to a deserted island fifteen miles off the coast".

Spike laughed softly "I guess I will show you it soon, anyways this person lets me out a few days later I've gotten my friends together and we find the bunker and we meet several instructors".

"Hold up a darn minuet" Applejack said "who is your group cause your friends with Applebloom and I know you wouldn't risk putting my baby sister in harms way right Spike".

Before Spike could speak Rarity intervened "oh please Applejack Spike having Applebloom be trained to be a assassin is as likely as him getting Sweetie Belle trained".

Spike opened his mouth but Rainbow Dash beat him to it "yeah AJ I'm look at Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo the chances of them being a part of Spike assassin squad is like uh well it's um it's really low ok".

Spike blushed "uh girl's your not gonna like my answer".

The three girls glared at him and Fluttershy spoke up meekly "s-so Spike who are they".

Spike got up and stood behind Twilight like he did when he was little "well it's Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Ember, and Thorax."

Applejack growled "you brought my sister into life or death situations, I should beat thee holy hay out of you".

Twilight stiffened up in defense but Applejack continued "but since your my friend and could probably beat me since your skill is on par with Twilight so I'm ok with it but I want to talk to her".

Rainbow and Rarity nodded "yes us to".

Spike stepped out from Twilight and pulled out his phone "I will call them now ok".

The phone rang a few times before Sweetie Belle picked up "hey Spike where are you we are worried".

Spike was about to speak but Sweetie Belle continued "oh yeah Spike, Applebloom was wondering where her bra is she saw you have it last during strip poker".

Applejack grabbed Spike tightly and leaned into his ear "oh you touch my little sis I don't care how good you are or who your sister is I will beat you senseless got it".

Spike gulped "yeah yeah ok". Then he went back to the phone "oh try under my mattress".

A minute went by before Sweetie Belle returned "hey you were right, hey could you imagine what Applejack would do if she found out about this".

Applejack gripped Spike shoulder tightly digging her nails into the skin.

Spike gasped in pain "Sweetie Belle switch it to FaceTime ok".

A moment later Sweetie Belle's face appeared and it took a second for it to turn into shock "A-Applejack what's going on".

Twilight grabbed Spike while the worried sisters talked to there sisters.

Twilight gripped Spike's shoulder tightly "I'm gonna ask you this once and I want a straight answer are you involved with anyone on your team".

Spike sighed "yes me and Ember are something I guess".

Twilight's face brightened up "Ember oh I knew you two had something oh you match so perfectly" she hugged Spike tightly.

Spike blushed as he pryed himself from Twilight and fell back into Starlight.

Spike smiled at her "hey Starlight how's it going".

Starlight poked his forehead "well since all the girls are talking to your team how bout telling me and Trixe the end to your story".

Spike sat down next to Trixe "ok so after two months of brutal training the six of us are ready for our first mission. The first mission was the assassination of a warlord in Eastern Europe. Man you should have seen us back then so nervous and scared but made it through without a hitch. Then came another contract and another and we were getting paid good still are and in all this time we have had only one injury".

Starlight tilted her head "who would that be".

Spike lifted up his shirt and under his left armpit was a wide knife wound scarred over "don't tell Twilight but I got it saving Ember she was trapped under some rubble from a explosion and when I dragged her out a guy came from behind and stabbed me".

Starlight gave Spike a hug and gently nuzzled his head with her own "now Spike your the brother I never had so you be careful ok".

Spike blushed "you now when to say the perfect things don't you".

Starlight pulled back "well I do have a knack for it, so what's this about Ember".

Spike's stomach growled "oh I can't talk on a empty stomach".

Trixie pulled out a large case and opened it up "peanut butter crackers".

Spike looked into the case and grabbed one "thanks Trixe and wow you really like peanut butter crackers".

Applejack came over and handed Spike his phone back "we are meeting your team and president Celestia".

Spike looked at Applejack "are you mad at me AJ".

Applejack sighed "no just you know you and Applebloom and everyone else we just do such a dangerous job and we could die so quickly".

Spike hugged Applejack "now now AJ nobody has ever seriously gotten hurt on my team and nobody will so don't worry your pretty little head about it".

Applejack smiled and then wrapped her arms around the back of Spike's neck and tightened her grip "so tell me about this strip poker game".

After a long plane ride with several questions and awkward moments about the games Spike played with his team the plane finally landed on a large island in the middle of the ocean.

Spike got off the plane to notice his team's plane was already there and his team waiting beside it.

Ember came running over and hugged Spike "some mission huh Spike now your sister and her friends turn out to be just like us".

Spike scratched his head "yeah Ember it's crazy and they AJ Rainbow and Rarity weren't all to happy when they learned about the games of strip poker".

Ember bursted put laughing "oh I can't believe I missed that".

Spike sighed "yeah yeah laugh up now come on let's get everyone together and head to the house over there".

Twilght came up behind Spike and wrapped her arm around him "that house is Celestia's base of operations for this little project of her apparently we are the first two groups she plans to add more as time goes on".

Spike looked up at Twilight "so I take we are here to get another mission".

A voice sounded behind them "that is affirmative Spike".

Spik turned around to see Celestia "madam president".

Celestia ruffled Spike's hair "so formal, anyways I'll make this quick in need you Twilight, Ember and Thorax on a mission in the States".

Spike nodded and got Ember and Thorax and lead them to the house.

Celestia set a file down "ok this man here is Alexander Landing a major drug kingpin. With what he sold he is responsible for hundreds of overdoses and he got off on them but he got caught on a assault charge and is set to be released in a month, Spike and Thorax will be in charge of making sure he doesn't live to see that day while Twilight and Ember will pose as guards to make sure nothing goes wrong with the mission".

Thorax spoke up "uh I'm not much of a fighter".

A voice sounded behind them "that's why Spike is going with you, and I'll be supervising this mission".

Twilight spun around "Cadence your apart of this to".

Cadence nodded "yup mission controller now it seems we are all about ready so let's get going ok".

Over the course of the next few days all five of the members were transported to the States and Spike and Thorax were given fake backstories as why they were incarcerated and Ember and Twilight we posing and guard transfers while Cadence over looked the whole movement of the mission.

Spike sat next to Thorax on the prison bus "huh never thought I would be going to prison".

Thorax was nervous "uh yeah um well fuck Spike I'm the tech guy not the assassin like you I hack things not kill people".

Spike sighed "you should try killing someone feels great".

Thorax looked at him "you worry me sometimes".

The bus entered the gates of the prison and Spike and Thorax were lead out were a large crowd started chanting at them "fresh fish fresh fish fresh fish".

Thorax started to shake and he heard "pack of cigarettes the scrawning one is someone's prag by the end of the week".

Spike and Thorax were lead to a examination room where Twilight and Ember were waiting.

The guard leading them tipped his cap to the girl's "all yours".

Twilght waited till the guard left and slipped Spike and Thorax a shiv "ok this is just in case ok now any questions".

Spike nodded "yeah how long do we have to complete the mission".

Twilight sighed "two days, cause he enters protective custody after that and there we can't touch him so make sure it's a accident or happens in a riot either way works".

Ember kissed Spike gently causing a giggle from Twilight "now don't get killed before we have our first date ok".

Spike nodded and he and Thorax were lead to there cell.

Spike looked out the window in his cell it was just past nine in the morning and he had just under two days to incite a riot.

Spike turned to Thorax "ok how to incite a riot so we can kill the target got any ideas".

Thorax thought for a moment "well it's a little childish but we start a rumor that one of his rivals saw him snitching to the cops could send us into a riot".

Spike liked the idea "ok not bad then in all the excitement I come from behind and stab him in the back".

Thorax smiled "good we will do it at lunch, now if you don't mind they are allowing showers and I sure need one".

Thorax entered the shower room and disrobed and turned on the shower feeling lukewarm water spray onto him.

Two large men came up behind Thorax and one pinned him to the wall while the other talked "now now new meat your gonna learn some rules today that we run this place and that your nothing but our prag got it".

Thorax struggled agianst the stronger man's grip but found no success but did feel a loose tile.

As the man came up behind Thorax he got kicked in the nuts and as the other man attempted to beat him Thorax stabbed him in the throat with the tile shard causing the man to bleed out on the floor.

Thorax stabbed the other man in the leg before aiming it at his face but something seemed familiar about this man "your Alexander Landing".

Alexander looked up in pain "yes look I'm sorry I tried to rape you please I'll give you protection money whatever just let me live"

Thorax smiled and slammed the tile shard into Alexander's heart "mission accomplished".

The next few days were a blur Thorax ended the mission much sooner than expected and the group of five headed back to the HQ to await Celestia's next assignment.

Soon every single member of the assassination squads were gathered around a circled table as Celestia came up to them.

Celestia smiled as she set down a file "new mission that I will need everyone on, we are heading to Eastern Europe to take down the deadliest rebel group in recent memory, they call themselves the Dragons they have upwards over twenty thousand armed soldiers and they are lead by the Drake family so gear up and Cadence will inform you more on the flight".

 **Few I know this was shorter but I was just hoping for a quick what these missions look like type of chapter. Anyways next chapter is going to be a two parter so I hope to have that out soon so I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok time for chapter three I hope you have been having a good time so anyways here is the third chapter.**

Spike was the last to board the plane and took a seat next to Ember and listened to Cadence brief them.

Cadence cleared her throat "ok the Drake family, they came from the States to Europe gathered mass support for a complete overthrow of any and all European countries. Now are initial reports of twenty thousand armed men was wrong we estimate that it is closer to a hundred and fifty thousand with air support and even a small navy".

Spike cut in "and how in the holy hell are we gonna get through that, I mean I'm good everyone here is good but we can't take out that many we can't take out only ten percent of that".

Cadence sighed and ruffled Spike's hair "well there main base holds only a thousand men their elite guard but I now the fourteen of you can do it well twelve actually, Thorax Trixe I need you up here with me circling around so we can keep in contact and help in anyway".

Trixe and Thorax nodded and Cadence clapped her hands "ok we have ten hours before we arrive so use that time to your liking".

Applebloom smiled and tossed Spike a deck of cards "guess no strip poker on this flight".

Spike received a glare from Applejack and he turned to Applebloom "it's like you want my to get my ass kicked".

Ember walked by grabbed Spikes shoulder and whispered in his ear "bathroom now".

Spike followed Ember to the bathroom and as soon as she closed the door Spike spoke "what's the problem Ember".

Ember kissed Spike roughly for several minutes before voiding all her oxygen. After a few deep breaths "Spike your a virgin right".

Spike blushed "well yes but wait is that what you brought me in here for".

Ember nodded before fiddling with Spike's belt "I figured you wouldn't mind all to much".

Spike was feeling hot and light headed "I huh don't know what to do".

Ember let out a chuckle "just let me handle this ok".

Spike was still unsure and gently pushed Ember away "Ember I just don't know".

Ember kept a smile on her face "come on Spiky I now you've been a little stressed out so I was trying to help out, would you prefer Sweetie Belle or Applebloom or Scootaloo I'm sure they would help".

Spike shook his head to clear it "w-what".

Ember kissed him gently "we are your friends we want to help you, we know how you boys like to be relived from your stress I mean we did it to Thorax last month".

Spike rubbed his head "well I guess I have been a little stressed out".

Ember got to her knees "that's the spirt".

Spike sat back on the edge of the bathtub and Ember began to take off his pants.

Spike was breathing heavily as Ember slid his member into her mouth sucking gently.

Ember took his member down her throat to his base sucking ever so harder and causing Spike to go red in the face and breath harder.

Ember pulled off "wow one of the deadliest men in the world is just like puddy in my hands".

Spike was groaning "please just finish me off Em".

Ember let out a rare giggle and pulled him back into her mouth and sucked hard adding in a swirling tongue and moaning vibrations Spike didn't stand a chance and came into Ember's mouth.

Ember swallowed and pulled Spike's pants back up "feel better now let's go back out there wouldn't want Twilight getting suspicious now".

The rest of the trip was uninspiring mainly board games and sleep till Cadence spoke up "ok ten minutes out get ready for HALO jump".

Spike sighed "I fucking hate HALO jumps".

Pinkie jumped up behind him "come on Spikey it's really fun you wanna tandem with me".

Spike nodded "sure Pinkie".

Pinke hugged him tightly "oh yay come here Spikes".

Spike was having a hard time breathing "choking me".

Pinkie released him "hehe sorry here let's get you connected to me".

Soon they were connected and ready to jump when Pinkie smirked "so Spikey are you less stressed after your visit with Ember".

Before a shocked Spike could for a answer Pinkie jumped out of the plane".

Spike was mesmerized by the sight from such a high height and briefly blacked out.

Pinkie shook Spike after they landed and he let out a soft moan "no Ember we can't till the mission is over".

Pinkie giggled causing Spike's eyes to shoot open "Pinkie you won't tell right".

Pinkie giggled "okie dokie lokie".

Spike unlocked his harness that connected him to Pinkie "looks like everyone got shot a little of course must of been the wind".

Pinkie nodded picking up her machine gun and tossing Spike's his "come on Spikes let's go find our friends".

They had landed in a wet heavily wooded area, Spike looked around "damm we really went off course didn't we".

Pinkie nodded and found a cluster of trees that provided cover and motioned Spike over.

Spike looked out one last time and hurried over "what is it".

Pinkie pulled out a device and pointed at the screen "this is wear we are" she pointed at a blip on the screen "and I can't find the others on here which only means that there trackers were destroyed, now one or two yes that could happen on a bad landing but not all of them I think they have been captured".

Spike's breathing intensified "s-should we call Cadence".

Pinkie nodded and placed a finger to her ear "Cadence come in".

A few moments later a voice sounded back "yeah Pinkie".

Pinkie smiled slightly "good to hear you Cadence but I got bad news it's only me and Spike out here we think the others have been captured".

Cadence let out a sigh of anger "good news they would still be alive bad news you two can't go after them till tomorrow and I want no argument here got it, now it looks like a storm is coming in bunker down stay warm and I will contact you in the morning".

Spike went through some bushes and found a spot surounded by vegetation providing complete cover from all sides and still under the thick cluster of trees".

Pinkie quickly pitched the two person tent and rolled out her sleeping bag "ok Spikey time for sleep".

Spike rolled out his sleeping bag and quickly got into it.

A few hours went by and Spike woke shivering as the temperature outside dropped.

Pinkie awoke as well and turned towards Spike "alright Spikes I think we need to share body heat so let's take off our clothes and sleep together".

Spike shook his head to make sure it was clear "what was that Pinkie".

Pinkie sighed as she took her top off "clothes off and get into my sleeping bag before we freeze".

Spike still shivering got out of his sleeping bag and shyly undressed.

Pinkie now rid of her clothes giggled "your just like Fluttershy right now so timid while getting naked".

Spike now fully nude slid into the sleeping bag next to Pinkie "so uh how we gonna do this".

Pinke flipped so her back was to him "wrap your arms around me and give me a big hug".

Spike cautiously did as he was told wrapping his arms around her abdomen.

Pinkie giggled "why you so nervous Spikey you were with Ember right before we dropped what I'm not good enough, oh wait she only sucked your party stick your still a virgin".

Spike was beat red "come on Pinkie let's just get some sleep".

Pinkie smirked "I could help you with your little virgin problem you know".

Spike was crimson at this point and tried to pull away but Pinkie gripped his arms.

Pinkie bucked her rump back grinding into Spike's as Pinkie would call it party zone.

Spike gasped "P-Pinke what are you d-doing".

Pinkie smirked as she flipped to meet Spike face to face "just throwing you a little party, giving you a little experience for when you and Ember get to your own little party".

Spike breathing increased "you you won't tell any one right".

Pinke kissed him gently "of course not silly Twilly and Star-Star would beat me half to death if they found out I fucked there little baby brother, I pinkie promise not to tell".

Spike sighed "thank you Pinkie and what's up with all the nicknames".

Pinkie's head slowly slid under the covers "oh I'll never tell Spikes".

Spike's breath hitched when Pinkie's warm wet cavern of her mouth enclosed around his member.

Pinke was focussed on her hand task at hand. She bobbed her head up and down like a woodpecker and swirling her tongue round and round his member.

Spike was a moaning groaning mess lost in pleasure "oh Pinkie your so good way to good".

Pinkie pulled off to speak only to get a shot of cum onto her face. As she collected the cum off her face she giggled "I must be quite good for such a quick response Spikes".

Spike was huffing "that was amazing you had such good technique".

Pinkie lapped the cum off her fingers and climbed onto Spike "I take it you'll cum quickly again so just warn me don't want to get knocked up now".

Spike nodded anxiously as Pinkie climbed on top of him.

Pinkie giggled "you know I don't think I've ever taken a boy's virginity before".

Spike slowly slid himself inside of her with a moan.

Pinkie placed her hands on his chest and bounced upon him feverishly.

Spike was breathing heavily "sorry Pinkie I'm already close".

Pinkie gave a few more bounces "ah pity though I can't blame you your a virgin and I am quite good at what I do".

Pinkie lifted herself off him and proceeded to jerk his member near her face and soon he bursted coating her face with cum.

Spike looked down at Pinkie "wow Pinkie you look so good right now".

Pinkie looked up "cause I'm covered in your jizz come here I want to give you a kiss".

Spike coiled back "ah please no".

Pinkie got Spike backed into a corner inches away from his lips "you don't want to know what you taste like Spikes".

Spike shook his head "please no".

Pinkie backed up and licked her cum coated lips "shame cause you taste delicious".

A sudden voice sprung to life on there earpieces "uh guys your earpieces were on".

Spike jumped for his earpiece "Thorax please please please keep this quiet".

Thorax came back after a few moments of silence "ok I won't say anything".

Spike fell back into his bag relived "thank you both of you now let's get some rest for tomorrow".

Pinkie shook Spike awake the next morning "come on Spikes I know I was good but you got to wake up".

Spike slowly opened his eyes "alright I'm up".

Pinkie was already dressed and armed and tossed Spike his gear "alright you got five minutes and then we move out".

Spike slid his clothes back on and grabbed his machine gun and walked out of the tent.

Pinkie smiled at him as she tossed a match onto the tent buring it and all of its contents "no evidence".

Spike and Pinkie made there way through the forest.

Pinkie checked her digital map "the fort should be just ahead".

Spike heard a noise and turned to see several armed men aiming there rifles at them.

Spike was quick firing off his machine gun killing four men in a blink of a eye while Pinkie joined in gunning the men down before they could fire off a round.

Pinkie checked the bodies "there dead".

"Pinkie is that you".

Pinki turned to where the voices came from and pushed past a few bushs and moved past some trees to find a metal cage on a cart holding all her friends.

Spike came through "hey Twilight girl's what happened to you".

Twilight sighed "when we landed the guards happened to be on patrol you guys got knocked off course that's why you weren't caught, since it was late when they got us they camped out and locked us in here".

Pinkie broke the lock off with the butt of her gun "well come we got a mission to complete".

The group of girls gathered there weapons and armor and headed off to the fort.

Starlight walked alongside Spike "you know Spike I'm the only one to carry a spare earpiece so when they took ours I put mine in and you wouldn't believe the things I heard on it".

Despite the cold weather Spike was starting to sweat "you know".

Starlight nodded "oh I know but don't worry I won't snitch on you but really you and Pinkie I never saw that coming".

Spike let out a relived breath "it just kinda happened anyway Twilight would kill me if she found out so let's not talk about it".

Applebloom pulled Spike away "hey Spike me you Sweetie and Scootaloo are taking the left side of the fort".

Spike waved goodbye to Starlight and grouped up with the girls "so what the plan".

Scootaloo answered "go to the left enter through the closed off entrance and provide support to the rest of the team".

Spike and the others nodded "alright let's move".

Spike found the entrance unguarded and boarded up "looks like it's been abandoned for years".

Sweetie Belle produced a crowbar and started prying off the boards "yeah but it should make it easier to pry these boards down".

Soon the boards came off with rather easy and the team off four made there way through.

Applebloom shivered "ya know y'all think that this place would be warmer but na it's still freezing".

Spike nodded "yeah but this place is old probably have some fireplaces I saw a few chimneys outsi-".

Spike couldn't finish as gunfire was heard below the four of them.

Spike ran point and the three followed and after a short run they found the rest of the group was firing at a large amount of guards.

Spike gave covering fire for the group "ok you three I need you to hit the guards flank and hit them with a few grenades got it".

They nodded and headed off as Spike rained bullets at the guards.

Fluttershy dove behind cover as she reloaded her gun, Rainbow slid next her "hey Flutters you got a flash bang".

Fluttershy meekly nodded and handed it to Rainbow.

Rainbow smirked and threw it at the guards and as it exploded so did other grenades from behind the guards killing them all.

Spike came down followed shortly by Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

Spike smiled "see we got you covered".

Twilight ruffled his hair "I know little brother".

Applejack looked around "hay that wasn't more than thirty of them where could the rest of them be".

A voiced sounded from the balcony in front of them "I'm glad you asked".

Guards poured out from doorways completely surrounding the group.

The voice became a person a lady to be specific and she spoke once more "now I take you are here to kill me and my husband along with are son".

Twilght nodded "yeah no hard feeling but we had a job to do".

The lady nodded to "yes I understand but I have the problem with you using my own blood to help you with it".

Twilight was confused "what do you mean".

The lady smirked "oh you didn't now your baby brother your adopted baby brother well I gave birth to him but a few weeks after that where I was living was attacked by equestrian forces I assumed him dead, but imagine my surprise when I learn he turned out to be one of the deadliest assassins in the world and to be fighting against me and his family".

Spike's world spun around him as he took in the information "y-your my mother".

The lady nodded "I am, Firerose Drake is my name".

Spike dropped to the floor unsure what to think "I've always wanted to know who my mother was".

Firerose smiled "well then Spike I am going to give you a chance to know me and get out of this alive, it is simple show me that you will be loyal to me".

Spike stood up "yes mother something like this" Spike turned around and with his pistol shot Sweetie Belle in the chest causing her to crumble to the ground.

Rarity screamed and rushed to Sweetie Belles side "Sweetie look at me your gonna be ok".

The rest of the group was in utter shock at what Spike had done.

Firerose was pleased "good my son come with me, guards take these intruders to the dungeon lock them away in the large cell I want them to be together for there last night".

As Spike was walking away Twilight spoke with tears in her eyes "Spike were family how how could you do this".

Spike didn't look back "were not family anymore".

 **Alright part one is done and I hope that you have enjoyed it so far and please leave a review and any request for future missions cause I will need some ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry to leave on a cliffhanger and all but anyways let's get right to the conclusion of this two parter. Also please leave a review and any suggestions for future missions.**

Sweetie Belle blinked a few times and her eyes adjusted to a dimly lit stone room "oh what happened".

Rarity hugged Sweetie Belle "oh darling your awake how are you feeling".

Sweetie rubbed her chest "uh definitely got some bruised ribs but otherwise I'm good, so what happened exactly".

Rainbow answered "Spike betrayed us he was the one to shoot you and got us locked up in here till tomorrow when they execute us".

Sweetie Belle was in shock "no no Spike couldn't have been the one to shoot me were friends".

Applejack sighed "sorry sugarcube but it's all true Spike turned traitor".

There was sobbing in the corner of the cell Sweetie Belle turned to see Twilight her hands covering her face her body shaking in sobs and the top of her shirt was wet with tears.

Sweetie Belle sat up and scooted to the wall "so whats next".

Pinkie looked over to Sweetie "well we got to find a way out of her".

Ember gave a amused chuckle "yeah no shit".

Starlight sighed "look we need to keep calm ok I know what Spike did is tearing us up inside and we are angry and sad at the same time but if we don't stay calm we're fucked".

Pinkie growled "how can I stay calm when I take Spikes virginity and the next fucking day he shoots his friend and throws us all in jail".

There was a general look of shock across the girl's faces.

Fluttershy broke the silence "you slept with Spike".

Rarity was next "I can't believe it I'd never think that you and him would be intimate".

She was followed by Applejack "well that's ah surprise".

Rainbow sighed "hell I thought the little squirt would lose it to Rarity".

Rarity gave Rainbow a glare but it was Applebloom that spoke first "I can't believe I mean how why".

Sweetie Belle groaned in slight pain "how was he Pinks".

Scootaloo chimed in "yeah yeah how was it".

Pinkie was blushing a crimson red "he was good for a first timer I guess".

Ember was holding back a rage but released it after hearing Pinkie "oh that's just fucking great he was good Pinkie fuck you you knew I had feelings for him and you went out and fucked him anyways".

Pinkie smirked "maybe you should have done more than blow him on the flight here".

Ember gave Pinkie a hard punch to the face and swept her legs and laid on top of her.

Pinkie hit Ember's head making her dizzy but before anymore fighting could be done Starlight seperated to the two.

Starlight growled "look quit this little quarrel Spike betrayed us and once we break out we are going to get are revenge".

Twilight stood up her eyes red and puffy her face stained with tears but her voice was strong "yes we going to break out and we are going to kill every last motherfucker in this fort with exception of Spike I want my former brother alive I want him to face us and Cadence and Celestia I want him to look into all of there eyes and tell them what he did and why he did it and then and only then will I give him permission to die".

Starlight looked at Twilight "damm that's intense".

Twilight pulled Starlight aside "look I loved Spike just as much as you maybe more but look what he did he shot Sweetie Belle if she didn't have that quarter inch thick titanium plate in her body armor she would be dead".

Something shot through Starlight "wait Spike has been on missions with Sweetie for years he lead those missions and he would have known every single thing about the gear his team used maybe he shot Sweetie Belle because he knew she would be the only one to survive a gunshot from his gun maybe he is only pretending to betray us so he could help us escape".

Twilight thought it over "that is a possibility but we don't know it for sure till then we treat Spike as a traitor, when we get out there I'm going to challenge him to one on one combat once I've beaten him you and the others will kill the guards".

Starlight smirked "you sure you can beat him from what I hear he is the best fighter Celestia has ever seen better than you even".

Twilight smiled slightly "well then I guess we will find out and on the topic if he is playing a double cross or not, if he isn't and really is a traitor I told I'll be the one kill him but if he is planning on a double cross I'm gonna have to beat his ass for sleeping with Pinkie".

Starlight nodded "yeah sounds bout right so how we getting out of here".

Spike set the explosives he had smuggled in all over the fort "uh I hope they can forgive for what I did it was the only way to get everyone out alive".

As soon as Spike was done he walked over to Firerose's office "mother is there anything I can do tonight".

Firerose smiled "no son but I would like to tell you I'm so proud of you, you chose your real family over those so called friends of yours".

Spike nodded his head "thank you mother were are my father and brother".

Firerose pointed towards the map pointing at a marker two hundred miles away "leading thirty thousand men in a attack they will be back in three days weeks".

Spike gave a fake smile "good I'm looking forward to meeting them".

Firerose sighed "look I know you loved those people like family so I want you to go talk to them let everything out before they are killed tomorrow".

Spike nodded "thank you mother I'll be on my way".

Spike opened the door to the dungeon and was hit in the face with a wooden object.

Rainbow looked down "well holy hell lookie who we got here".

Rarity grabbed Spike off the ground and threw him up against the wall "you shot my sister why she was your friend we all were why did you betray us".

Before Spike could speak Twilight pushed Rarity away and looked Spike in the eye "you were my brother I loved you so much you were my first friend in the world and you go out there shoot Sweetie Belle join your biological mother's side and say we aren't family give one just fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you".

Spike coughed "look in my pocket you'll find a detonator I've rigged this place with explosives. I did what I had to do so we all could live I shot Sweetie cause I knew with her titanium layer in her body armor would give her only minor injuries and say those things it hurt my heart to say Twilight you and everyone on here and on the plane and at home your my family I love you please please believe me".

Spike had tears stream down his face and Twilight looked towards her friends "well he was conniving should we take him back".

There was a series of nods in approval and then Ember walked over to Spike "hey there I forgive you for the little one man rescue you were trying out but you do need to be punished for that little party with Pinkie".

Spike's eyes shot over to Pinkie "you gave a pinkie promise that you wouldn't tell".

Pinkie sighed in slight disappointment "that was before you betrayed us but didn't really betray us but we thought you betrayed us so I was mad and let that slip".

Ember kneed Spike in the groin causing him to fall to the ground "ah now we are all good".

Starlight helped Spike to his feet "I'm real happy that you didn't leave us".

Spike smiled "how could I leave my family".

Sweetie Belle walked over to Spike "hello Spike anything you want to say to me".

Spike looked at her and was turned slightly sadder "I'm sorry for shooting you".

Sweetie Belle hugged him "hey it's all good it's a good story to tell".

Applejack stood up "hey y'all this is all nice and all but don't ya think we should make a plan on how to get outta here".

Applebloom looked out the door to see if anyone is coming. She turned back "ah it looks like we got plenty of time it's ah ghost town out there".

Twilight nodded "ok Spike I want you to go back and get are gear we are gonna need it and then we take it slow and stealthy till we reach Firerose we take her out and we blow this place to oblivion".

Spike nodded and went out to get there gear.

Rarity looked at him as he left and turned to Twilight "he's a real sweet kid smart to and not so bad looking".

Twilight gave her a friendly glare "ever since he first met you he has had a crush but to get to him now you got to go through Ember so good luck with that".

Spike came back moments later with there gear "here you go".

The group geared up and left the dungeon.

Spike lead the group room to room slaughtering the guards quietly.

Spike pulled his knife out of a guard's neck causing blood to splatter the wall "that's about all of them now for my mother".

The group walked towards Firerose's room but there was a loud boom.

Next there was gunfire Twilight kicked over a bench and dragged Spike behind it "it's the guards from the outside me and the girl's will take care of them you get Firerose".

Spike nodded as his friends returned gunfire and went upstairs to his mother's room.

As he opened the door there was a fist thrown at him.

Spike grabbed the first and jumped up and and wrapped his arm around the man's neck and slammed him to the ground and snapped his neck.

There was clapping and Firerose stood up "you make proud son you are one of the greatest fighter I've ever seen and you are truly loyal to your friends".

Spike bared his teeth "they aren't just my friends they are my family".

Firerose nodded "I wonder how things would have been had I never lost you if I was able raise you myself you would have been so useful to our goals but I suppose only one of us is going to leave this room but before we have are fateful fight I want to ask you your sister Twilight she's a good girl she's probably a better person to raise you than myself if you and her make it through this tell her thank you for easing you so well".

Spike nodded "I will now let's get started".

Firerose charged Spike causing Spike to duck under her fist and hit the back of her knee.

Firerose fell to the floor but kicked Spike's legs out from under him and rolled atop of him and began to strangle him.

Spike flailed around a bit before reaching down to his gun and hit his mother with the butt of it.

Firerose felt the blood stream down from her fresh head wound and looked up to see Spike aiming the gun at her "uh fight to win that's trait now go on do your duty".

Spike sighed even if she was a evil person responsible for thousands of deaths she was still his mother it hurt him to pull the trigger.

The bullet went through Firerose's right eye and she slumped back and blood began to pool out of her head.

Spike turned around and left the room.

Fluttershy stabbed a guard in the neck "I'm sorry".

Rainbow blew a guards brains out with her pistol "don't apologize Flutters".

Starlight fired off her machine gun mowing down a half dozen guards "ok Spike better be back soon we need to leave".

Spike threw a grenade causing a explosion killing three guards "ok tell me when and I'll blow this place sky high".

Twilight nodded "ok everyone duck and cover".

Spike looked as all of friends took cover and Spike squeezed the detonator causing the majority of the fort away.

Spike lossed his hearing for a few seconds and stood up in a daze.

Twilght grabbed his shoulder "come on we got to go this place is falling apart.

As the siblings ran for the outside they were joined by the rest of there unharmed group.

They made it outside and watched as the fort crumbled.

Scootaloo laughed "well I guess that's a successful mission".

Rainbow rubbed her head "yeah kid it is".

Applejack walked over to Spike "hey Spike I guess we should thank you most of all if you didn't pull of that real ballsy move we all would be locked up or dead".

Spike hugged Applejack "anything for my family AJ".

Applejack rubbed his head "easy there partner think I strained my back in the explosion".

Twilight grabbed Spike's bag off the ground "forgot to put in our room earpieces".

Twilight called out into the earpiece "Cadence come in the mission was a success and we need a extraction".

A excited voice came through the earpiece "Twilight your alive I thought Spike got you and the rest of the group locked away awaiting execution me Thorax and Trixe were planning a rescue".

Spike whispered into Twilight's ear "tell her that I'm a traitor and you captured me it will be a funny little prank".

Twilight chuckled "yeah when the guards came to give us are last meal we overpowered them and escaped killed the guards and Firerose but we took Spike alive he has to face his crimes".

Cadence sounded sad "he really did turn traitor I love that little guy I can't believe he would do such a thing".

Soon the plane landed near a narrow strip of land and Cadence emerged from it.

Twilight and Rarity escorted Spike to her.

Cadence looked at Spike "you know out of everyone I've ever served with you were the last one I would expect to turn traitor. I've call Celestia she has decided to show gratitude for all you have done and will give you a lif sentence instead of death but I think living a life without anyone to care about you is a worse I'd rather die than live in that world".

Spike looked wide eyed "wow that is dark now good thing it was only a rouse and I helped them escape and we wanted to see how you would react".

Cadence hit Spike over the head and then hugged him "don't you ever do that again I thought you had abandoned us and I don't need someone I love abandoning me".

Spike embraced the hug "don't worry I will never betray my family never".

 **Well that chapter is in the books I hoped you liked and plead review I love to read your feedback and I need ideas for future missions cause I got the next chapter idea and the finale idea ready just not everything in between and I will get the next chapter out as fast as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm back with the next chapter I'm hoping that you are enjoying the story so far. Remember to leave reviews and ideas for missions.**

The chinook helicopter flew through the heavy rainstorm its blades made little sound.

Twilight looked at her selected team of Spike, Rarity, Rainbow, and Ember. Cadence had decided smaller teams would be able to handle multiple missions at the same time at a more efficient rate.

Twlight laid down the map of there target on the floor of the the helicopter. It was mile in circumference island that store munitions for a arms dealer.

"Ok mission is simple we move to the storage building rig it with explosives and destroy there supply of arms to deal".

Spike sat back in his seat "well that sounds pretty easy".

Rainbow messed up his hair "you say that on every mission squirt".

Rarity sat next to Spike "that's cause Spikey Wikey is such a good fighter maybe even better than Twilight".

Ember approached Twilight "um hey Twilight can we talk".

Twilight nodded and walked over to the cockpit entrance "what's going on".

Ember sighed "well since we got back from the fort two weeks back I think Spike is trying to get with Rarity and he and Pinkie are closer than normal. I know that it was a heat of the moment when they did what they did but still I'm not giving him a hall pass to fuck other girls and I know that if Rarity is trying he will be like puddy in her hands could you help me out keep them apart for a bit".

Twilight sighed "Ember you have to learn to trust Spike but I'll change the plans he'll be with me instead of Rarity ok".

Ember dipped her head "thanks Twilight".

Trixie opened the cockpit door "approaching the island now get ready for drop".

Twilight nodded "alright everyone time for drop off ft ready".

Spike grabbed his gear and made his way towards Rarity but Twilight grabbed his shoulder "huh Twi what's going on".

Twilight pulled him aside "change of plans your dropping with me and Ember is going with Rarity and Rainbow".

Spike gave her a strange look "any reason why with this sudden change"

Twilight nodded "yes but I can't tell you please just trust me on this one".

Spike sighed "alright Twi let's get ready to drop".

Twilight kicked a rope down to a hidden cove by the beach "ok Spike you and me are dropping now".

Spike gripped the rope and slid down quickly followed by Twilight while the chinook made way towards to the second drop point.

Spike opened the bag of C4 "alright its all ready just tell me when".

Twilight nodded "ok the warehouse is just up the short hill and down a dirt road".

Spike gripped his gun and joined Twilight as they made there way towards the warehouse.

Twilight tapped her earpiece "Rarity you there".

Rarity answered a moment later "yes darling the gate guards are dead you are safe to make your way through".

Twilight smiled "thanks Rarity".

Spike opened the gate of the side entrance and him and Twilight made a B line for the warehouse.

They each grabbed two C4 bombs and planted them on the four corners of the warehouse.

Spike gave a light chuckle "hell this is gonna be a short mission".

Twilight pulled him along going back to the pickup point "don't get so cocky Spike".

There was a gunshot that sounded through the raining storm.

Spike turned to look back "shit they noticed us run run now".

Rainbow's voice went through the earpieces "we got picked up meet us at the second pickup point off of the large rock at the coast".

Twilight made way returning fire at the attackers while Spike lead point "come on Twilight let's get out of here".

Twilight followed Spike onto the rock firing off at the enemy soldiers.

Spike pulled her back "get onto the helicopter I'll cover you".

Twilight jumped onto the helicopter and motioned Spike to join her "come on Spike let's get out of here now".

Spike grabbed his detonator and squeezed it causing the warehouse to explode.

Spike ran for the helicopter but there was a rpg missile fired at the helicopter causing Trixe to take a evasive maneuver.

But Spike had jumped for the helicopter but when it moved he missed his landing and fell seventy feet onto the beach.

Twilight looked down terrified "Spike Spike where are you Spike"!

More gunfire was hitting the chinook and Trixe had to start there trek back without Spike.

Twilight ran towards the cockpit "Trixe turn back we are not leaving Spike behind".

Trixe let out a sigh "I'm sorry but we can't we've taken to much damage we can't risk crashing".

Twilight fell to the ground starting to cry "no no no no I can't it's my fault he should have gone first not me".

Rarity gripped her shoulder "we gonna come back for him Twilight don't worry about that".

Spike woke up tied to a chair and a sharp pain in his right leg "where am I".

A tall man walked in "your on my base the one you just bombed your leg is broken by the way".

Spike looked into the man's face "Thunderrock your real cunt you know that".

Thunderrock laughed "oh I'm gonna have fun with you" he picked up a hammer "now where are the rest of your team".

Spike spit in his face "up your ass and to the left".

Thunderrock slammed the hammer down on Spike's left hand causing a bone to break through the skin of his palm "where are the rest of your team".

Spike was holding back his pain "go fuck yourself you inbred looking cunt".

Thunderrock dropped the hammer and proceeded to bend back each and every one of Spike's fingers and thumb on his left hand causing the bones to be exposed to the outside of his body. "Who sent you".

Spike laughed "your mother".

Thunderrock threw a hard punch into Spike's jaw causing Spike to bite the inside of his cheek causing blood to start coming out of his mouth "your a stubborn little bitch I'll be back tomorrow".

Cadence looked at the overview of the island "they will be on high alert they will be heavily armed so we are going to hit them with a course of predator drone strikes followed by a beach landing we go in to the HQ of the island get Spike and get out while we bomb the island to oblivion".

Applebloom slammed her fist down "why in the fuck couldn't have we just bombed the island the first place then Spike wouldn't have been captured".

Applejack pulled her sister back "easy sis it isn't Cadence's fault protocol calls for a team to go in to do the job".

Cadence sighed "I know it's hard but Spike is the toughest son of a bitch I've ever met he will make it through".

Spike's chair was kicked over and a rag covered his face and water poured down on top of it.

Thunderrock finished the gallon jug "now where is your base".

Spike coughed "your a real dumb cunt you know that".

Thunderrock lifted Spike's chair back up "I'm getting tired of these smartass remarks".

Spike smirked "I'm not gonna tell you shit".

Thunderrock picked up a screwdriver "well I guess I can keep trying" he plunged the screwdriver into Spike's right hand.

Spike screamed out in pain "fuck you you fucking dumb cunt cocksucker".

Thunderrock laughed as he walked away "I'm gonna get something to eat I'll be back soon".

Spike was left in silence for several minutes before a door opened.

Spike looked up "back already you dumb cunt".

"I'm not Thunderrock Spike".

Spike looked closer "who are you".

The person walked up to Spike and offered him some water "drink".

Spike took a drink and he felt two pills be pushed into his mouth.

The person stroked his hair "trust me there painkillers".

Spike swallowed "thank you but who are you".

The person smiled "I knew your sister Spike we went to high school I was a bully but she showed me the right way my name is Sunset Shimmer".

Spike winced with his broken bones and impaled hand "Sunset I remember that name you work for arms dealers now though Twilight showed you the right way".

Sunset dragged a chair over "she did but I ran out of money a few months back and this opportunity came upon me so I took it make plenty of money and I don't hurt people".

Spike chuckled "yes you do you don't pull the trigger maybe not even deliver but you hurt people".

Sunset sighed "I just count the money and check to make sure the guns are functioning".

Spike felt the painkillers kick in "Sunset can you help me escape I can get you back to my base back to Twilight you return me there Twilight will be very grateful".

Sunset stood up with a knife in hand and slashed his ropes "I want this to be very clear I'm not tricking you I've been feeling bad about what I've done for awhile now I want to do good for once in my god for fucking saken life I want to be he good guy".

Spike smiled "thank you Sunset".

Sunset grasped the screwdriver in Spikes hand and ripped it out "your welcome, now lets go those painkillers will make you be able to walk on your broken leg but we got to hurry there's a few boats on the beach that's where will go is your island within two hundred miles".

Spike nodded "yeah about hundred fifty".

Sunset wrapped Spike's left arm around her shoulders "ok guards are on break for dinner lets go".

Twilight grabbed her machine from her side and tapped her ear "ok Cadence we are twenty miles out proceede with predator strikes".

Sunset was practically dragging Spike out the door of the building "come on I need a little help here we got a ways to go".

Spike looked up "get down get down now".

Spike pushed himself against her and they both fell behind some barrels as predator missiles bombarded the island.

It went on for some time fires broke out and buildings and vehicles were destroyed.

Spike nudged Sunset "they already bombed in front of us there aiming for high population it should be a clear shot to the beach".

Twilight drove a landing boat up towards the bend beach with Ember, Rarity and Sweetie Belle in tow "ok girls simple we go in kill anyone who gets in our way and get Spike back".

Spike fell to the ground his painkillers wearing off "I can't stand Sunset".

They were on the beach Sunset looked around "fuck there aren't any boats fuck fuck fuck".

Sunset looked out towards the sea "hey Spike are those your friends".

Spike lifted his head carefully and laughed a painful laugh "yeah that's them".

Twilight landed the boat ashore and jumped out onto the beach.

Sunset waved "Twilight over here".

The four girls carefully followed the person's voice till they came face to face with her.

Twilight growled and aimed her machine gun at her "what the fuck are you doing here Sunset".

Sunset was keeping calm "rescuing your brother now he's hurt bad and the painkillers I gave him are wearing off so I suggest we get going".

Sweetie Belle and Rarity lifted Spike off the ground and wrapped a arm around each of them and carried him to the boat while Ember kept watch.

Twilight looked at Sunset very carefully "just because you helped my brother I'll bring you back I thought I helped you be nicer in life but you were here working for these people".

Sunset started walking towards the boat "oh it's a story to tell now let's hurry before we get killed".

Spike weakly opened his eyes, it was day outside the storm had passed and he was in the medical unit on the base with a IV of painkillers being pumped into him a cast on his leg and left arm and wrappings on his right hand "ah fuck this is gonna take some time to heal up".

There was a laugh "you always did talk to yourself Spike".

Spike turned his head towards the doorway "hey Starlight what brings you around".

Starlight walked in and sat in the chair by Spike's bed "I've been checking on you everyone has but since your up I'll catch up to speed".

Spike groaned as he tried to reach for a cup of water only for Starlight to help him drink it.

Starlight set down the glass "you've been out for two days Spike Fluttershy fixed you up the best she could says you'll have scars but should regain full function in hands and leg. Oh Twilight isn't so happy with Sunset being here says if she didn't help you she would have killed her on that beach".

Spike coughed a few times "I thought they left on good terms".

Starlight nodded "they did but Twilights one of the smartest people on the planet didn't take her to long to figure out Sunset worked for those arms dealers that's why she's upset".

Spike sighed "man I was hoping Sunset could be a new addition to the team she's skilled in arms and tech".

Starlight ruffled up Spike's hair "I never knew her but she sounds a lot like me being a bully being turned around by Twilight hell I wonder what my life would be like if you two never helped me".

Spike smiled "probably would be in a cell or a coffin".

Starlight chuckled "thanks for the vote of confidence anyway I never thanked you for being such a good brother to me".

Spike smiled "you being one of the good guys is thanks enough".

Starlight slipped her hand underneath Spike's gown "well I guess I could help your recovery but a bit more fun".

Spike with his mangled hands couldn't physically stop her "Glimmy you really don't have to".

Starlight giggled at her old nickname "Spike I will stop right now and we can just talk or I could leave if and only if you have never ever once thought about me doing something like this".

Spike remained silent.

Starlight slid her hand further up the gown "just what I thought now let me help you out a little don't worry I'll do all the work you lay back and enjoy".

As Starlight grasped Spike's member there was a sound of someone clearing there throat Starlight turned her now terrified head to see Twilight standing in the door way.

Twilight huffed "what the fuck is going on here".

Starlight looked at the member in her hand and gently released her grip "you know what I'll just come clean Twi I was gonna fuck Spike senseless".

Twilight grabbed Starlight by the ear "your coming with me right now Glimmy as for you Spike your so full of painkillers I doubt you even know what's going on so I'll give you a pass".

Starlight groaned in pain as Twilight pulled her by the ear out of the room "ow ow ow you can ease up anytime".

Twilight released her "we all want to help Spike but we were waiting till he was healed sexual healing helps him forget his torture but I'm sure he would like to be the one to be in charge so wait for to heal up before you fuck him got it. I'll be nice the next mission he's available for I'll put you and Rainbow with him ok".

Starlight smiled "ok Twi I'll be looking forward to the next mission.

 **Ok another chapter in the books I got the idea for next chapter will be set in a high school kinda like a 21 jump street type thing you'll see what I mean once it's done anyways please review I want to know what you think of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back with the next chapter as always please leave a review and any ideas for future missions.**

Spike yawned as he woke up "ah today is the day I'm outta of here".

There was a giggle at the doorway and Fluttershy appeared "ah your so sweet when you talk to yourself Spike".

Spike looked up at her with a slight blush "hey Flutters how am I doing".

Fluttershy looked down at the chart in her hands "well your officially all healed up and you are mission eligible so you can get dressed and go meet Twilight she says she has the perfect mission for you".

Spike hopped out of bed and hug Fluttershy "oh it will be so nice to get back out there thanks for taking such good care of me".

Fluttershy gently hugged him back feeling his unclothed back gently scratching it "it's no problem Spike I'm glad I could be helpful".

Spike turned around to gather his clothes but Fluttershy gasped.

Spike spun back around "Fluttershy what's wrong".

Fluttershy had a crimson red blush on her face "your ah gown doesn't have a backside".

Spike giggled "I guess you saw a full moon then sorry Flutters I'll just get dressed facing you".

Spike slid on his clothes quickly while the still blushing Fluttershy watched.

Spike threw off his gown and pulled over a tshirt over his head "ok all down and Flutters I want to thank you again you've made these last couple months of recovery really really enjoyable cause your the F to the L to the U to the T to the T to the E to the R to the Shy and ain't nobody heal like you your Flutterlicious".

Fluttershy giggle at his little rap "please Spike never do that again".

Spike began to walk out the door "sure thing Flutters".

Spike made his way towards the living room of the base where the rest of the group was the CMC was playing Monopoly with Applejack Sunset and Pinkie Pie while Rarity was reading a fashion magazine Rainbow was in the race simulator Starlight and Trixe were teaching one another magic tricks and Thorax was playing on his computer and at the entrance stood Twilight observing them.

Spike leaned up against the wall next to his sister "so you got a mission for me".

Twilight nodded "yup things are slightly changed Rainbow still has her ankle healing from last months misson so it will only be you and Starlight".

Spike cocked his head "he it's a minimum three person per mission Twi why not give me someone else hey why not Sunset she hasn't had a misson and she's been here two months and knowing you you'd pick a cake walk mission for my first time back".

Twilight sighed "fine Sunset can join you but I'm adding Rarity to the mission to so get your gear ready and go talk to Ember she wanted to talk to you".

Spike hugged Twilight "thanks Twi I'll be back in a bit".

Spike walked into Ember's room "hey Ember Twilight says you wanted to talk to me".

Ember turned her blue head towards him "yes Spike I wanted to say that I know what almost happened between you and Starlight".

Spike sighed in shame "you hate me don't you".

Ember shook her head "Spike I understand you need some type of relief you were tortured and as much as you don't show it I know your hurting inside everyone does your head isn't all there and if fucking our friends helps you I'll give you a hall pass".

"A what now".

Ember sighed "to put it simple I won't geld you after you fuck some girl now go get ready for your mission before Twilight gets mad".

Spike hurried back to gear up and made way for the helicopter where he met with the three girls that were on his mission were.

Spike took a seat next to Rarity and looked towards Sunset "hey first mission you nervous".

Sunset nodded "a little bit but I'm ready for the task".

Starlight smiled "hey it's a simple mission there has been a string of murders in this high school and all we got to do is solve them we got a small apartment a block away from the school so living arrangements are gonna be the four of us sharing a king bed".

Spike smiled and leaned back "doesn't sound to bad to me".

Rarity flicked his ear "oh Spikey you can be a real gentleman and take the floor".

Spike blushed "oh come girl's I'll play nice".

Starlight sighed "a part of me thinks there is gonna be a lot of 'accidental' touching by you Spike".

Spike gave a sheepish smile "I would never".

Sunset laid her head against the steel wall of the helicopter "well at least this ride should be entertaining".

Starlight walked up to the cockpit where Trixe was flying "hey Trixe how's it going".

Trixe turned to her friend "all's good Glimmy and as I see back there it's gonna be going good for you very soon" she gave a wink.

Starlight blushed "one can hope and I hear Ember gave him a hall pass that's a relief cause I'm pretty sure Ember could beat my ass behind Twilly and Spikes she's the best".

Trixe smiled "well that is very good then but how are you gonna get him if the four of you share a bed I mean it's not like your just gonna have a fourway right".

Starlight turned back towards her seat and giggled "well that's the plan".

Several hours later Spike was the only one still awake when his phone vibrated.

Spike looked at the screen 'Applebooty' he answered "hey Applebooty wait wait no Applebloom".

There was a long pause before Applebloom responded "that's ya little nickname for me Spike isn't it".

Spike grew beat red "I'm s-s-sorry Applebloom".

Applebloom giggled "I think it's kinda cute and ya ain't wrong I think I do got me a Applebooty".

Spike sighed in relief but something piqued his interest "Applebloom had I done that a couple months back you'd be threatening to beat my ass what's going first Starlight getting all handsy with me and then Ember giving me a hall pass do you girls have a plan or something".

Applebloom took a deep breath "Twilight said that sexual interactions would help you recover from the psychological toture you got so she set us in shifts for are time with you on missions first the three your with then me Scoots and Sweetie and then AJ Rainbow and Flutters then Twilight will help organize the rest".

Spike was in disbelief "the majority of the team wants to fuck me".

Applebloom nodded to herself on the other line "yeah pretty much but hey be happy your gonna get this Applebooty and ya know ma big sis got herself a Applebooty of her own we Apples are born thicc in some places and petite in others".

Spike groaned "come on Applebloom there is still a few hours before we land don't get me all riled up".

Applebloom smirked to herself "man what me Scoots and Sweetie are gonna do to you when we get our turn it's gonna be good we're gonna be in tiny bikinis well not for long before we start sucking you off".

Spike cut her off "stop stop your making me hard as a rock and I got to focus on the mission ok I'll call you back tomorrow".

Spike woke as the helicopter set down at a abandoned airport ten miles from the town they were sent to.

Spike yawned "ah we got a vehicle waiting for are we walking on foot".

Sunset checked her mission report sheet "yes we got ourselves a truck waiting outside in a hanger".

Spike smiled "good really didn't want to walk oh and shotgun".

"damm it" Starlight cursed.

Rarity made her way off the helicopter "bye Trixe darling we will call when we need pickup".

Trixe nodded and as soon as everyone was off the helicopter she took off flying off into the sunrise.

The four made way towards the truck and made way for there apartment.

Spike yawned as the truck pulled up to the small apartment "man I need to get some more sleep".

Starlight grabbed his arm "after we go over everything".

The four made there way inside and Starlight laid out the mission details "ok over the last two weeks four students from the local high school have been murdered blugened to death with a baseball bat are job is to find out who and we have been given a kill or capture order so if you do find out who it is and your on your own it's your call so tomorrow we start but today relax by any means alright break".

Spike fell upon the couch and was quickly asleep.

Rarity smiled "I was hoping that would be the case now we can conduct what are plan is for getting are dear Spikey Wikey".

Starlight looked at Rarity "uh Rares three girls offering themselves to a guy shouldn't be to hard for him to agree I mean what guy wouldn't".

Sunset spoke up "uh well Spike seems like he wouldn't exactly be up to fucking his best friends at the same time he might feel that he is being pitied on and that isn't good for his ego".

Starlight sighed "damm maybe we should call Pinkie she is the one who took his virginity after all".

Rarity growled "shoulda been me that greedy bitch".

Sunset and Starlight gave a shocked expression.

Rarity smiled "sorry sorry I just wanted to be the one to do it but as for the case of calling Pinkie she and Rainbow are making cupcakes and you know how Pinkie loves to make cupcakes".

Starlight giggled "yeah she's all smile smile smile".

Sunset sighed "those things seem familiar I can't place my finger on it".

Starlight shrugged "anyways why don't we take care of Spike after we figure out who the killer is".

The next day came and the four agents walked up to the school.

Spike smiled "you know I kinda miss being normal going to school doing homework stressing over tests girls sports and the girls".

Starlight hit him in the arm "you said girls twice".

Spike was looking after a group of girls in there very short and revealing cheerleader outfits and he was beginning to drool "oh yeah" he then turned to Starlight "what was that Glimmy".

All three girls grabbed him and dragged him into the school.

Rarity released him and so did the others "ok Spikey all the victims were part of sports teams so check them out k".

Spike nodded "got it darling" he headed off to find the sport clubs.

Rarity turned to Sunset "ok you hack into the school servers find out if any of the victims were bulling anyone or saw something and didn't do anything".

Sunset nodded "got boss" she headed off to the computer lab.

Rarity grabbed Starlight "we are gonna check out the victims friends see if they know anything".

Sunset looked through the victims files and after a hour one name popped several times Sundrop.

Sunset looked at the case of what happened to Sundrop "holy fuck this is it I got to tell the others".

Sunset called her three friends and they all met at a table during lunch hour.

Sunset sighed "I got the perpetrator and his story is a sad one. A month before the first victim died this kid named Sundrop was cornered in a bathroom by all the victims along with four others I believe they are also targets. The kids beat Sundrop with bats then the first victim tore off Sundrop's pants and sodomized him the other kids stripped him naked and threw him out into the hallway naked and blood coming out of his ass. Now all the kids involved had lawyers good enough to get them off with nothing and now three kids are dead and we have to find Sundrop before he kills the other's".

Spike stood up "and the other four kids they just gonna get off on what they did".

Rarity stood as well "Spike some things aren't easy but we have to do what we got to do now Sunset any idea on any hideouts for Sundrop".

Sunset nodded "his parents had a old cabin thirty miles out of town in a forest".

Spike headed to the truck "come on let's end this".

It was a rather silent drive to the cabin.

Spike pulled up to the cabin and put the truck in park and pulled a pistol "ok let's get him".

The four agents kicked in the door and made there way into the cabin it didn't take long for them to find Sundrop holding all four of the remaining people who attacked him hostage with a rifle in hand.

Spike aimed his pistol at him "hey look you don't know who we are but we are here to stop you I know what they did that's fucked up and they should be punished but you can't just kill them".

Sundrop looked up at the four and threw his rifle on the ground "fine take me away I don't care anymore".

Starlight and Sunset took him away to the truck while Rarity searched the cabin.

Spike looked at the victims and picked up a nearby bat "you know with connections I'll get away with this".

Spike slammed the bat down on the head of the kid named Stormchaser cracking his head open and having one of his eyes pop out.

Stormchaser let out a garbled mangled sound and Spike laughed "hey buddy you still in there I just don't know it seems like you're trying to speak... but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out and it is gross as shit!

Spike swung the bat again causing Stormchaser's head to cave in but Spike kept bashing his brains in till he was tackled to the ground by Rarity "Spike what what are you doing".

Spike had a crazed look in his eyes "they deserve this they they tortured me broke my fingers waterboarded me".

Rarity looked at him "Spike that wasn't them your not there your not on that island look at me".

As Spike looked at her Rarity kissed him gently "you still there Spikey".

Spike's eyes went back to normal "what what happened".

Spike looked over to the beaten in head of Stormchaser "did did I do that".

Starlight walked in "oh god what the fuck".

Spike closed his eyes "I did do it".

Rarity got off Spike and turned to the three remaining victims and fired off three rounds into each of there heads "couldn't risk witnesses of what happened now bring Sundrop back in".

Sunset brought Sundrop back in and he looked at bodies "you killed them".

Rarity kneed him in the groin and dragged him to his rifle and shoved it into his hand aimed it into his mouth and pulled the trigger.

Starlight looked at Rarity "murder suicide on pick up the shell caseings and beat in the heads of the ones you shot your lucky looks like the bullets got stuck in the skulls".

Rarity took Spike back to the truck as Starlight and Sunset made the scene look like a murder suicide.

Rarity rubbed Spike's head "hey it's ok Twilight won't know it's our secret ok when we get back we will have Fluttershy look over you".

Spike looked up at Rarity "I want Twilight to know she needs to please tell her everything".

Rarity nodded "ok now once those two are done we will go back to base".

After the staging was done the four agents made there way back to the airport and called in Trixe for a pickup and the flight back was rather quiet.

At the base Starlight walked Spike to the medical unit while Rarity walked over to Twilight who was working on a large machine "hey can we talk".

Twilight lifted the goggles from her eyes up "yeah what is it Rares".

Rarity sighed "Spike he went through flashback and he thought the hostages were his torturers and he bludgeoned one to death he is going to the medical unit".

Twilight sat down on the ground "I sent him in to early I should have given him more time to heal".

Rarity sat down next her "no no darling he passed all the tests we couldn't have possibly known this would happen know let Fluttershy work her magic and why don't you tell me what your building".

Twilight turned to her machine "oh this it's a fusing machine it can fuse anything together food guns hell even people makes them stronger haven't tested it yet".

Fluttershy walked into Spike's medical room "now Spike I got something to help you sleep we can talk abo".

Fluttershy cut herself off as she saw Starlight with Spike's member in her mouth.

Starlight slowly slid off the member "now do you care to join Flutters".

 **I know I know I'm sorry no real sex scene I will admit I had written the foursome scene but it wasn't good so I rewrote it and I am also sorry leave you off on the Starlight Fluttershy and Spike threeway but I am probably going to write something like that next chapter oh and that fusion machine will come into play I've been watching a lot of Dragonball Z so we are going to have fusions so I hope you will enjoy that so you know please please please leave a review I love to hear your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright back at it with the seventh chapter you know the deal by now hope you enjoying the story and please leave a review cause I love to read your feedback.**

Spike laid in his bed breathing heavily with Starlight on one side and Fluttershy on the other "wow girl's that was just wow".

Starlight kissed him "anything to make you feel better Spike".

Fluttershy rubbed his stomach "was was I good Spike" she said in a barley audible voice.

Spike kissed Fluttershy ever so gently "you were fantastic Flutters I was actualy worried I was gonna hurt you but you seemed to really enjoy it".

Fluttershy blushed as she spoke meekly again "thanks Spike it was my first time and with that gigantic member of yours I'd thought you tear my apart but you were so gently".

Starlight gently toyed with Spike's member "ah your soft I can fix that if you want".

Spike kissed Starlight "your a little horny aren't you Starlight".

Starlight nodded with a needy look in her eyes "I've never had such a good lover in my life I need your cock in me more".

Spike smirked "well you will have to wait your turn Sweetie Applebloom and Scoots want me next".

Starlight folded her arms and had a pouty face "fine I'll wait".

Spike stretched his arms "ok girls I got to go see the CMC now".

Starlight put a hand on his chest "one question first were we better than Pinkie Pie".

Spike slid down the bed and came out a the foot of it "either answer I could give would make someone mad at me so I'm not answering".

Fluttershy grabbed Spike's hand "hey come back soon so we can talk through what's been going on okay Spike".

Spike kissed her hand "of course and just talk".

Spike quickly got dressed and headed out to the training area "hey Applebloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo you here".

Sweetie Belle dropped down in front of him "hi Spike you looking for us".

Spike nodded "yeah where are the others".

Sweetie pointed towards the hand to hand combat area "they've been at it for a hour never seen them so tired".

Spike walked over to see to Scootaloo and Applebloom covered in sweat hunched over weakly hitting each other "uh girl's I think it's a draw".

They both fell to the ground and Applebloom huffed out "yeah I think your right".

Thorax approached the group "hey guys Twilight wanted me to bring you to her she says wants to show you something".

Spike nodded "ok Thorax come on girl's lets see what my sister wants to show us".

Thorax led the four to Twilight who was standing next to her machine "hi I wanted to show you my new machine".

Twilight turned on her machine and tossed a apple and a orange and soon a mix between the popped out " I call it a opple".

Applebloom bit into it "mmm tastes good".

Twilight smiled "hey Applebloom can you help me get some stuff to fuse together".

As they walked away to get more stuff Sweetie leaned back on the machine turning it back on.

Sweetie turned around to see the blue spiral "uh oh".

Sweetie was sucked in and Scootaloo jumped to grab her but got sucked in to.

Spike and Thorax tried to grab her but they to were pulled in.

Twilight walked back into the room "ok who wants to fuse some machine guns".

Twilight looked down to see only two people instead of four.

Applebloom dropped the box pistols she was holding "you don't think that they fused to each other".

The male on the ground sat up "uh what happened" his voice was a mix between Spike and Thorax.

Twilight sat next to him "what is your name".

He looked up "Sporax".

Applebloom poked the girl "ya better wake up".

She looked up "huh I feel funny".

Applebloom smiled "ya still my friends in there".

She nodded "Scoota Belle in the flesh".

Twilight rubbed her head "uh this isn't good I've never tested these effects on humans".

Sporax stood up "so Twilight I'm both Spike and Thorax does that mean I have both of there skill sets".

Twilight nodded "in theory yes in fact your probably much stronger and faster than myself since I barley beat Spike in training you should be far superior to me".

Scoota Belle stood as well "oh so I'm Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle that means I'm also one of the strongest on the team".

Twilight nodded as well "in theory but we don't know the side effects on humans so I should study you for the next couple days".

Applebloom looked at her fused friends "this here is darn tootin strange".

Sporax nodded "yeah it is Applebooty".

Twiloght looked at him and slapped the backside of his head "really you got Spike's sexual desires".

Applebloom blushed "now now Twilight ah have to say I do have myself a fine ass".

Scoota Belle sighed "yeah yeah yeah Applebloom keep on bragging but it takes more than a fine ass to please a man".

Twilight face palmed herself "what have I created".

A few days passed there was initial shock about finding out what had happened but it was soon replaced with awe and excitement Twilight had found there was no ill effects to be found in human fusions and began work on a defuser.

Sporax sat on a couch watching Applebloom trying to reach a training sword.

Scoota Belle slapped his head "when we are reversed we're gonna rock Spike's world but he better not just be drooling over Applebloom's Applebooty got it".

Sporax nodded "yeah I got it but it's just so nice and the best part is" he pointed towards Applejack who was in a orange bikini with apples covering it who was in swimming exercises "she got it from her sister".

Scoota Belle sighed "come on Twilight wants to talk with us".

Sporax and Scoota Belle made there way to Twilight and Sporax smiled "what's up half sis".

Twilight smiled at that "well my reversal machine is almost done but I got a call from Celestia herself a urgent mission in Russia dirty bombs and everything so you two and Applebloom are gonna head out there and stop the whole thing".

Sporax nodded "alright when are we heading out".

Twilight tossed him a bag full of supplies "right about now and since your half Thorax you can fly the plane".

Sporax took the mission gear out of the bag and outfitted himself in it while Applebloom and Scoota Belle did the same thing.

Once done the three made way for one of the planes.

Twilight grabbed Sporax's hand "hey once you get back I'm defusing you so enjoy your increased power half bro".

Sporax kissed Twilight's forehead "I will now I gonna get this mission done".

The flight was rather long and Sporax put the plane on auto pilot and went back and sat next to Applebloom.

Applebloom looked up "hey Sporax you need something".

Sporax smiled "just some company Scoota Belle is out like a light".

Applebloom sighed and looked kinda sad.

Sporax rubbed her head "hey what's wrong".

Applebloom looked up into his eyes "it's just that what if Twilight's defuser doesn't work I mean you two are cool and all but your not my friends that I know and love".

Sporax nodded "I get it I have all Spike's and Thorax's thoughts and it doesn't take a genius to know you have feelings for Spike hell the entire team does save Thorax and I know that as long as those two are fused into me nobody can find true happiness. I enjoy this immense power within me but I'd give it all away to make everyone else happy and I'm one hundred percent sure that Scoota Belle is thinking the same thing. And Applebloom you really think Twilight would make a machine that didn't work".

Applebloom giggled "yeah I guess it was just my emotions running wild oh and I don't know if Spike is hiding up in your head or not but if he is I want him to know that once he is back he is gonna get this Applebooty along with Scoots and Sweetie but he'll know I'm the grand prize".

Sporax laughed "I am sure that he would be very pleased to hear that".

Applebloom looked out the window "wow Russia is real pretty from the sky and I love me some snow ya".

Sporax looked at the radar "still got some time before we got to get ready to land you should get some rest AB".

Sporax pulled a blanket over Applebloom and she snuggled into it "thanks Sporax ya a real good friend".

Sporax kissed her forehead "ok I'll wake you up when we land".

After a few hours the plane landed smoothly close to a secluded forest.

Sporax woke both Scoota Belle and Applebloom "alright girl's time get up".

Scoota Belle rolled onto the ground and groggily stood up "uh let's get these terrorists and get back so we can defused".

Applebloom stood up from her slumber "alrighty then let's git out there and kick some ass".

Scoota Belle scuffed "of course your gonna mention ass".

Applebloom looked at Scoota Belle "a-are you jealous of me".

Scoota Belle nodded slowly "your always bragging that you got a Applebooty and all the guys gawk at it and you revel in it. We can't blame you to much we would probably do the same thing if we had your assets".

Sporax sighed "ok girls let's just cool down and do this mission ok".

The girl's grudging nodded and suited up for the mission.

Sporax laid out a map "ok we are two klicks from the base the game plan is quiet simple we go in and kill as many as we can stealthily and then we disarm the nuke".

Applebloom grabbed her gun and placed a silencer on it "ok then let's go".

The three made there way towards the base in complete utter silence only the snow crunching under there boots made any sound.

The base came up on them quickly and Scoota Belle set up her sniper position while Sporax and Applebloom made way to the base.

Sporax sighed as he walked "you two or three I guess got to work out your differences you can't let a guy even if it's half of me come between your friendship now AB promise me that you three again I guess will work out your differences when we get back ok".

Applebloom grunted "fine I guess I could git over m'a differences with those two and it's not like it's m'a fault that I was blessed with this good of a body".

Sporax motioned her to get down and they both hit the snow "ok three of them" he tapped his ear "ok Scoota Belle you know what to do".

Soon enough the three men dropped dead.

Sporax stood up and offered his hand to Applebloom which she took.

Sporax moved further into the base and looked at his heat signature "no ones around this building could be it nobody wants to be around a dirty bomb".

Applebloom looked through a window "yup it's in there alright now let's get it disarmed and head home I don't like this cold".

Applebloom picked the window lock and crawled in "ok Sporax you take watch I got this on my own".

Sporax nodded and Applebloom went to work on the nuke.

She fiddled around "now this goes here and that goes over there and if I disconnect this and done".

Applebloom put a finger to her ear "ok ya two I'm all done let's get outta here".

There was a loud boom and Applebloom crawled out to me Sporax who was firing back at several dozen soldiers "Scoota Belle get the plane and drop a payload on them danger close".

After several minutes of heavy gunfire Scoota Belle dropped a payload on to the enemy soldiers causing there position to blow up in flames and any man who lived through the bombing were burning alive Applebloom never heard such screams and had never seen someone's skin blacken and form boils and there insides breaking down.

Sporax took her by the arm "come on AB we got to go now before there reinforcements arrive".

Applebloom was still in shock from the gruesome sight and was dragged to the plane and as soon as she was put into a chair she was lights out.

Applebloom woke several hours later in the medical wing with a bandage around her left arm.

The door creaked open to Applebloom's surpise it was Spike "ah Spike that really you".

Spike sat at her bedside "yup Twi got me separated for Throax but man when we were fused I never felt such power I didn't show it much on the field but I felt it and I knew I could beat anyone".

Applebloom smiled and reached her hand out and gripped Spike's belt "now now Spikes I think I should help ya out for saving my hide back there I kinda blacked out there well you and Thorax but your here now".

Spike tried to pull back but Applebloom was very strong from years of hard farm work "Spikes I'm gonna suck you dry and then you are gonna fuck my cute little farm girl ass huh you want this Applebooty don't you huh bet when ever you think about my ass your cock just stiffens up".

Spike was moaning at her dirty words and began to unbuckle his pants "you sure your good you took some shrapnel to your arm".

Applebloom tore Spike's belt off and slid her slender hands into his boxers and with one quick motion yanked them down exposing Spikes lower body "yeah I'm fine and you mister Spike are mighty big".

Spike blushed "thanks AB".

Applebloom dove her head down swallowing Spike's member whole.

Spike gasped "fuck Applebloom your a natural".

Applebloom smirked around his member and began swirl her tongue round and round his member while at the same time gently foundling his heavy balls rolling them in her hand".

Spike leaned his head back and let out a long moan to the ceiling "fucking hell AB your so fuck good I'm gonna" he was cut off as he blasted his load down her throat and slowly pulled out making a loud popping sound.

Applebloom smirked "you were mighty tasty lover boy now time for you to get a go at my Applebooty" she got on all fours and lifted her gown up to reveal her magnificent ass causing Spike to start drooling.

Applebloom smirked at this "you gonna stare all day lover boy or are ya gonna fuck me".

Spike eased himself into her and gently thrusted into her.

Applebloom moaned lightly "gonna need ya to fuck me senseless lover boy I ain't no softie now fuck me".

Spike obliged to her request and was soon repeatedly slamming into Applebloom full force "fuck AB this is so fucking good your so tight".

Applebloom was moaning in the blissful pain "well thank ya kindly".

Spike yelped as he pre maturely came into her "fuck sorry AB you were just so tight I just couldn't hold it".

Applebloom flipped herself over and pulled Spike down next to her "don't ya worry ya pruty little head Spikes we will have plenty of practice".

The door creaked open "now sis Fluttershy told me that ya arm should heal within the".

Applejack looked at the scene and a sly smile grew on her face "lover boy huh I guess I'm gonna need to teach ya a lesson" she began to unbutton her flannel shirt.

Spike smiled "well I always wanted sisters".

 **Alright that took awhile but I got to tell you something right now I only have the final chapter's idea nothing else so would you be so kind to give me a idea to write with. New information this guy Venomheart the Dreamer he is saying that he is reporting me I don't care honestly but he is rather annoying so I guess if this story is taken down I'll be shit out of luck so blame him he would be responsible for the story being taken down.**


End file.
